Stupid
by yua cherry
Summary: Sakura haruno adalah gadis yang pandah sehingga tak heran bila dia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elit. Tapi apakah kepandaianya akan berguna saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto orang yang menurut Sakura paling bodoh di dunia?/ Maaf gak bisa bikin Summary


Chapter 1 : Awal

Disclaimer : Jika Naruto punya saya endingnya gaak bakal kayak gitu. (Pengen ngebasoka rumahnya om masashi kishimoto)

Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya apabila ada kurangnya harap dimaklumi. Dan harap tinggalkan saran maupun kritik. Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Ayo cepat bangun!" Teriak seorang ibu pada seorang gadis yang dengan santainya masih terlelap tanpa memperdulikan aura mematikan dari sang ibu.

"5 menit lagi Kaa-san." Guman sang gadis dari dalam selimut.

"Ini sudah pukul 09.00 Sakura. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Hari ini pendaftaran ulang yang terakhir. Ino dan teman-temanmu saja sudah berangkat dari jam 07.00 tadi." Omel sang ibu dengan berkacak pinggang.

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir sang gadispun langsung melompat turun dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat pada sahabat _pig-nya aka Yamanaka ino_ yang dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya padahal kemarin sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama.

Melihat kelakuan sang anak si ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai melangkahkan pergi meninggalkan kamar bernuansa sakura itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak tercintanya.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu. Dari pintu dapur terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sewarna dan secantik bunga sakura yang ia biarkan tergerai hingga pinggang. Dan di percantik dengan kemeja putih berdasi biru hitam yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam dengan lambang Konoha Junior High School di bagian dada kiri. Dan sebuah rok kotak-kotak biru hitam 20 cm di atas lutut yang membuat laki-laki yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta dengan kecantikan natural sang gadis yang juga memiliki nama secantik orangnya yaitu Sakura Haruno. Tapi hal itu nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk sang ibu yang sangat memegagang teguh adat sopan santun yang dia baca dari buku 'Tata Cara menjadi Putri Keraton yang Sempurna'.

"Apa-apaan rokmu itu sakura? Cepat ganti sana!" perintah sang ibu.

"Emang kenapa? Saat renang bahkan pakainanya lebih pendek tapi Kaa-san tak marah." Sahut sang anak yang langsung menggambil roti yang disiapkan ibunya dan ngacir ke ruang depan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah barunya, tanpa memperdulikan ibunya sang masih melamun mekikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk anaknya yang terbilang ceroboh namun sangat pintar. Hingga.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san, bye." Teriak sakura dari pintu depan rumah.

Si ibu yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakan sakura segera berkata, "Selamat jalan." Entah pada siapa. Hanya angin yang tau(?)

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah barunya, Konoha Senior High School untuk pendaftaran ulang sebagai siswa baru di sana. Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalannya karena ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kepada sang sahabat yang sudah tega meninggalkannya dan lebih parahnya lagi dari tadi ia tak menggangkat panggilan darinya.

"Keman si _pig_ itu? Kenapa tak menggangkat telphoneku? Awas bila aku bertemu dengannya akan aku kuliti dia."

Sakura terus mengomel tak jelas dengan hp yang tak lepas dari telingganya. Hingga-

"I-itai." Geram sakura saat pantatnya menyentuh aspal dengan cukup keras karena menabrak seseorang di belokkan tadi. Sakura masih setia di posisinya yang bisa di bilang tidak elit, hingga sebuah suara mengitrubsinya.

"Pink."

"Eh?" Merasa binggung dengan ucapan orang tersebut sakura mendongak ke atas menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya tadi. 'Blue sapire, indahnya.' Sakura untuk beberapa saat terpesona dengan mata orang yang menatapnya tapi lalu dia tersadar saat mata orang itu bukan menggarah padanya melainkan pada direksi lain. Sakura segera menggikuti arah pandangan orang tersebut dan detik berikutnya.

"Kyaaaa! Mesum!" Teriak sakura sambil cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hehehehe." Orang yang tersadar dari pemandangan indahnya dan melihat tatapan membunuh dari sakura hanya bisa senyum lima jari dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar orang mesum kurang ajar yang tidak tau diri. Sudah menabrak orang hingga jatuh dan bukanya membantu malah menikmati pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya. Dan tidak minta maaf pula." Omel sakura pada orang tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku nona. Aku tidak senggaja dan mana mungkin aku melewatkan pemandangan indah yang Cum-."

SHANAROOOOO

Belum selesai orang tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah harus merasakan ciuman tangan dari sakura di perutnya yang mengakibatkan ia terbental 1 meter ke belakang.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan korban KDRTnya yang masih terkapar di pinggir pagar jalan. Ia sibuk mencari handphonenya. Dan setelah celingkak-celingkuk kaya angjing kelaparan akhirnya ia menemukan handphonenya di-

"Handphoneku!" teriak sakura histeris saat mengetahui handphone yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya terjatuh ke dalam saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah yang sangat tidak mungkin menggambilnya sendiri. Ia harus minta tolong pada petugas dan pasti itu sangat merepotkan.

'Argggh, sudah ditinggal sahabatnya sendiri dan sekarang handphonenya hilang gara-gara orang mesum tadi.' Iner sakura. Menggingat orang mesum tadi ia langsung menatap ke direksi orang tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Yang tadinya masih terkapar setelah merasakan aura membunuh yang semakin dekat ia segera bangun dan melihat iblis yang siap membunuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergidik ngeri melihat sakura yang semakin dekat.

"KAU, MESUM TAK TAU DIRI!" maki sakura di depan wajah naruto.

Sangat dekat bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Panggil saja Naruto." Ujar orang itu yang di ketahui bernama naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

Tapi memang naruto bodoh atau memang pura-pura bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat aura mematiakan yang keluar dari tubuh sakura. Dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya, hanya dapat bogem mentah di perutnya hingga membuatnya tersengkur di tanah.

"I-itai. Kau sungguh kejam." Ujar naruto lemas.

"Aku tak perduli. Yang ku perdulikan adalah kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar sakura angkuh melihat naruto yang begitu lemah tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Kena-." Ujar polos naruto yang kemudihan hanya di hadiahi ciuman tangan dari sakura untuk ketiga kalinya.

Poor Naruto

"Baka! Maksudku handphoneku yang kau jatuhkan ke dalam saluran pembuangan air." Uajr sakura geram.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya naruto masih dalam keadaan menyedihkan di atas aspal.

"Kau tidak hanya mesum tapi benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja kau harus menggantinya, B-A-K-A! Dan harus benar-benar baru. Terserah mau sama atau berbeda asal harganya jangan yang di bawah handphoneku. P-A-H-A-M!" kata sakura dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya karena merasa benar-benar kesal pada orang di depannya ini.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu aku tetap tak bisa menggantinya."

"Kalau begitu mana handphonemu?" tanya sakura yang lebih cocok disebut perintah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya naruto dengan wajah bodoh yang membuat sakura ingin menonjok wajah itu tapi ia urungkan karena masih punya sisi kemanusiaan.

"Tentu saja untuk jaminan, Mesum."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Arggghh, kenapa ada orang sebodoh dirimu sih di dunia ini." Teriak sakura frustasi.

"Haahh, begini. Kau untuk sekarang tidak bisa mengganti handphoneku oleh karena itu aku memakai handphonemu selama kau belum belum bisa menganti handphoneku. Setelah kau berhasil mengantinya baru aku akan menggembalikan handphonemu. Bagaimana?" jelas sakura dengan sabar.

"Dan jika aku tidak mau?" tanya naruto serius.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya ia dapat memojokkan sakura ke pagar tembok tempat ia bersandar tadi.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, mesum? Lepaskan aku." Ujar sakura gugup karena ia kaget sejak kapan ia berada di posisi sekarang ini. Kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat tangan kiri naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang daguku agar menatapnya. Seingatnya tadi naruto masih terduduk di atas aspal dengan badan yang menyandar di pagar tembok sedangkan ia masih dengan angkuhnya menatap naruto. Dan sekarang, ia terkurung tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Tenaga naruto sangat kuat bahkan walaupun ku tendang berkali-kali ia tetap tak melepaskankan ku.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas naruto yang menerpa wajahnya begitu juga dengan naruto. Sekarang giliran mata mereka yang berkomunikasi. Blue sapire dan emerlad bertemu. Mereka saling terpesona dengan mata orang yang di depan mereka. Tak ada yang mau beranjak dari posisi mereka.

Dalam hati sakura hanya dapat mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa di ajak kompromi seharusnya ia menonjok muka naruto bukannya terpesona dengan tatapan hangat dan menenagkan itu. 'Arggh, apa yang kupikirkan?' iner sakura hanya bisa berteriak.

Saat tiba-tiba naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang bisa dilakukan sakura hanya lah memalingkan mukanya yang sudah semerah rambut sahabatnya karin.

"Harum dan cantik. Seperti bunga sakura."

"Eh?" sakura yang dari tadi memalingkan muka dari naruto dengan mata terpejam erat karena takut segera membuka matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata naruto. Dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan naruto sedang mencium rambutnya dengan mata terpejam. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memperhatikan wajah naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa merona di buatnya.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan kalau kau melihatku terus kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku." Ujar naruto banga .

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan naruto segera tersadar dari lamunanya yang lagi-lagi merona karena menemukan naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lemut. Tiba-tiba sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh dalam hatinya. Hangat. Tapi ia hiraukan perasaan itu dan membalas ucapan naruto.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Aku tak mungkin suka dengan orang mesum macam kau." Teriak sakura sambil mendorong naruto menjauh bermaksud menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Hahaha, Sakura-chan kau sungguh lucu apalagi di tambah dengan wajah meronamu. Membuatku ingin memakanmu." Ujar naruto dengan polosnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah sakura yang sudah merona karena salah mengartikan ucapan teraakhir naruto.

'Apa-apaan dengan ku kenapa aku membayangkan yang tidak dengan orang mesum ini. Tapi memang dia sexy !' kata sakura dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat wajah merona sakura dan sikap sakura yang dari tadi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hanya memunculkan seringai yang membuat cewe-cewek klepek-klepek kaya ikan kurang air.

'Menarik.' Kata hati naruto

"Ternyata kau, mesum juga ya sakura-chan." Goda naruto

"Ma-mana mungkin, baka. Sudah sini mana handphonemu?" ujar sakura mengalihkan pembicaran karena tebakan naruto benar.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan sakura yang lebih tepat disebut perintah hanya dapat tersenyum dan menyerahkan handphonenya ke tangan sakura yang menegadah ke arahnya.

Setelah handphone itu di tangganya, sakura langsung menimang-nimang, meneliti, memeriksa handphone silver tersebut dengan teliti dan rasa tidak percaya. Seakan-akan itu adalah benda yang paling berharga di dunia dan sulit mendapatkannya.

'Aku heran dengan si mesum ini, katanya ia tak punya uang untuk mengganti handphoneku yang harganya tidak ada 1/2 dari harga handphone ini tapi kenapa ia bisa membeli handphone semahal ini. Jangan-jangan dia maling.' Kata sakura dalam hati dan langsung menatap naruto dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan selidik.

'Rambut pirang yang berantakan, mata blue sapire, kulit tan, tubuh yang berotot dan jika di perhatikan lebih baik lagi ternyata dia tampan juga. Apa yang kupikirkan? Eh, tunggu seragam itu bukannya seragam KSHS ya. Bila ia bersekolah di sana tentu saja ia anak orang kaya karena memang sekolah itu diperuntukan untuk anak-anak kaya atau tidak anak yang benar-benar cerdas seperti aku. Diakan bodoh jadi pasti karena uang tapi ka-.' Kata sakura dalam hati.

Naruto yang risih dilihat sakura seperti itu dan sepertinya ia tau maksud tatapan itu, ia segera memotong ucapan sakura.

"Aku bukan pencuri ataupun hal-hal kriminal yang kau pikirkan. Aku masuk ke sana karena beasiswa." Ujar naruto dengan bangga.

"Hahahaha, kau pasti bohong." Ejek sakura

"Terserah apa katamu, oh ya tentang handphonenya aku punya satu persyaratan." Ujar naruto dengan seringai

"Apa itu?" tantang sakura yang tak melihat seringai naruto.

"Selama menggunakan handphoneku kau tidak boleh menganti nomer dengan nomermu harus tetap menggunakan nomerku dan bila ada email maupun telphone untukku kau harus segera memberitahunya padaku tidak perduli penting atau tidak."

"Tidak mau! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menjual handphone ini saja sih?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Mana mungkin itu kulakukan Sakura-chan. Dari dulu aku mengginkan handphone yang seperti itu dan baru 3 bulan yang lalu keinginanku tercapai bahkan untuk membeli itu aku harus kerja sambilan pagi dan juga malam hari." Ujar Naruto sedih.

'_Dia laki-laki yang benar-benar aneh tadi dia terlihat sungguh seksi dan sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permenya.'_

"Kau sungguh aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"Berkerja sekeras itu hanya untuk membeli handphone. Ku beritahu handphone itu ynag terpenting bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi."

"Kau tak akan menggerti bila kujelaskan Sakura-chan."

"Kau benar. Mana mungkin aku paham dengan orang mesum dan baka sepertimu."

"Hehehe, terimakasih pujiannya Sakura-chan aku jadi malu." Ujar Naruto tersipu

"Haah, terserah." Ujar Sakura pasrah mengghadapi kelakuan Naruto.

"Jadi? Kau setujukan Sakura-chan?"

"Tentang?"

"Itu persyaratan yang kuajukan tadi dan tenang saja Sakura-chan soal pulsanya aku yang akan membelikannya. Bagaimana?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Baiklah." Jawab sakura pasrah.

'_Aku ingin cepat terbebas dari laki-laki aneh ini. Lagipula dilihat dari tampangnya dia bukan orang penting yang tiap hari ada panggilan masuk.' Pikir Sakura dalam hati._

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang mengetahuai bahwa rencananya berhasil. _'Kau akan jadi milikku Sakura.' Kata naruto dalam hati._

Sakura yang masih asyik menjelajah alam pikirannya segera tersadar oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?"

Mati.

"AKUUU LUPA ADA DAFTAR ULANG, SIAL" teriak sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto dan menuju KSHS.

"Hahaha, kau sunguh menarik sakura-chan. Eh tunggu kenapa aku tak menanyakan namanya ya?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biarlah, aku punya banyak waktu untuk menanyakannya." Ujar naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya dan mulai melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan sakura.

'_Kau tak sepintar omonganmu, Sakura-chan.' Batin Naruto dengan seringai yang mematikan._

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

Huaaaaa, akhirnya chap satu selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang bagus dan kurang panjang. Tapi yua akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi oleh karena itu mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih.


End file.
